Blue Skies, Blue Water, Blue Fur
by 1st Author of Reserve 38
Summary: The stress had been biulding for quite a while, so I thought I'd take a vacation. Of course, I'm taking my Lucario, Jade, along with me... Short sequel to Captured. Rated M for suggestive themes and sexual content.


Local Teenagers of WA: USA present:  
A Reserve 38 creation  
Brought to you by Authors #1, #2, and #4

The Short-story Sequel to Captured  
Blue Skies, Blue Water, Blue Fur

What was Colten thinking!? Letting a dangerous Pokémon like Scarlet sleep under the same roof as him! Sure, she seems so much nicer, but I'm still not buying it. Scarlet has tasted blood, and nothing is the same when that happens. I've decided to take a vacation with Jade while Colten does...whatever he does.

Jade, my Lucario, was packing the tent we're going to use during our stay from the city and I was in the bathroom, looking myself over in the mirror. My brown skin was red over my right eye where I smacked into the door frame earlier. My amber eyes were shining brightly in the mirror and my black hair, which was down in a short braided ponytail, shone in the light. I was dressed in a green shirt with no sleeves and black shorts. My wrists were bare, for I see no need for a wristband when I'm the only one going to really see it. By the way, the name's Edward Masterson, but most people call me Ed.

Happy with my appearance? I am, though I wish I was a bit taller. I'm seventeen and only five feet tall. My father is always telling me, 'Drink your milk,' 'Eat better than you do,' 'Stretch in the morning,' all those things. Maybe I should listen to him, but then again, I'm _really_ picky about what I eat and I hate milk.

I shrugged and rubbed my forehead, sniffed my hand, then headed back out the bathroom door. I grabbed the small blue cooler filled with food and drinks and headed back out to the front door. I set it down and called out, "Hey Jade, the coolers packed! I'll be ready in a few!"

"Okay!" she called back. Not only has our bond between Pokémon and trainer become so strong that I can understand her, but her 'aura translation' helps in the long run.

I turned around and dashed into the living room. It was only eight am, so my dad was still on the couch with a cup of coffee in his hand. He looked up at me and smiled. He was forty-three years old and going strong. His short beard was light brown, and his hair, still thick and full, was the same. His eyes were a dark green and his nose broad. His skin was nearly ghostly white, but he still seemed human with his nearly constant cheery personality. "Good morning son." he said with a small smile.

"Hey dad, I'm about to leave."

He put his coffee down and stood. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Dad, it's just a little nature camp out, no big deal."

He walked over and hugged me. "Okay, but I have thing to say." My father reached into his back pocket and brought out a wallet. "When you're going to drive, take your license."

I took the leather and smiled. "Thanks dad. Me and Jade will be back in a week." I turned and shot through the open door. Jade was in front of the convertible waiting for me. She smiled when she saw me. Jade was about four foot three, maybe four now, and had the average chest of a human girl about the age of twenty. Her spikes were shining in the sun and her fur seems to surge with happiness. "Come on Jade," I said while opening the car's door, "Let's get going."

She hopped into the passenger seat without opening the door and buckled her seatbelt. I buckled mine and pulled out my keys. My car was a Mazda MX-5 Miata silver convertible, while my dad's was an old red pickup that could barely hit fifty miles an hour any more. I turned the key and started the engine. My car purred like a well fed Purrloin and we rolled out of the driveway.

Jade pulled out a large folding map from the glove compartment and laid it in her lap. She traced her paw down the paper. "Ed, do you have any place in mind? Or are we just going to drive until we find a good spot to camp out?"

I slowed down and turned right. "I have something in mind, but I don't know where to look. Something with water and a nice flat view."

A silence went through the car and I drove for another five minutes. Jade tapped my shoulder after a bit. "Hey Ed, there's a nice big lake about...um...two hundred miles down Highway Six. It's called Depth's Gateway."

"I've heard of that lake." I came to a stop at an intersection, though I was the only driver on the roads at the moment. "It's shallow at first, great for fishing and swimming, but out in the middle it's supposed to be filled with underwater caves that are so beautiful that some may pay millions to see. But it's a three hour drive; isn't there something closer?"

"I thought you wanted a nature filled week, not an RV parking lot. Plus we'll be gone for a whole week, we got time."

The light turned green and I turned left. After I leave the city, this street will turn into Highway Six. "I guess you're right. Depth's Gateway it is. Let's get there soon so we can set up camp in the light and still have time to figure out the rest of the day then."

Jade clapped her paws together and folded the map back up and stuck it in the glove compartment. I glanced to the left past Jade and could see the construction worker's cutting down the last few trees of the forest Scarlet used to live in. Getting away from the thought, I sped up a little as I left the city limits.

I looked over at Jade and relaxed. I took one hand off the steering wheel and hung my left arm off the door, letting the wind whip at it. "So Jade, you really looking forward to this trip, huh?"

Jade made some sort of squeaking noise. "Hell yeah! This is just what we need; some time away from the city to enjoy what's left of nature!" She settled into her seat once more with a smile.

I smiled as well and looked forward, watching the road disappear below my tires. A few minutes passed after we left the city, but they were quiet and agonizingly slow feeling. I came to a slight turn in the road and respectively moved the wheel. We passed a large billboard supporting some add for a new type of floor polishing agent and Jade tapped my shoulder. "Ed, something wrong?"

"Me? Well…nothing really, just feeling kinda slow. How'd you know?"

"I felt the pressure in your aura shift."

I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel. "...'Kay..." I looked back at the road for a split second and then my ears were filled with the sound of a siren. I looked in my rearview mirror to see a police cruiser with its light flashing. "Man, it's the fuzz." I pulled to the side of the road and slowed to a stop. The cruiser did the same and waited for a bit. I looked at Jade. "Don't worry, it's just one stop." I returned my attention to the door and saw the policeman walking up.

He came to a stop in front of my door and leaned forward. His brow was large and noticeable, while his chin was wide. He wore tinted glasses and had no facial hair whatsoever. His hair on his head, however, was full but gray. He held his wide hand open palm up. "License and registration please." I nudged Jade to get the papers from the glove box as I brought out my wallet. Jade handed me the papers and I handed him my license. "I'll be right back," he said while taking the items. He walked to his car, stood there by the door talking on his radio, scanned a few things, and then walked back to me. He handed my stuff back and straightened. "Yeah, you were going seventy-eight in a sixty-five mile zone kid."

"Sorry officer, we're on vacation and we just left. I wanted to get to Depth's Gateway by eleven."

"Depth's Gateway? Nice choice for a few days away from others." He straightened his glasses. "Seeing as how no one else was on the road, I'll letcha off with a warning. Keep within the speed limit."

"Will do officer." He started walking back to his car and I began to drive off. I kept my eye on the speedometer a bit more closely now. My rearview mirror was clear of any tailgaters and I looked forward again.

Jade shuffled in her seat and stretched her seatbelt forward. "Wow, only driving for ten minutes today and you get pulled over." She let the strap go and it retracted to her chest with a _snap_. "Nice."

"Come on Jade, I was speeding; no big deal. Plus, he seemed…nice..." I kept both my hands on the wheel for a few miles, then let one drop. Time seemed to drag on and watching the asphalt before us slip under my car didn't really help. The land around us was flat and green but that just made the time seem to go even slower; not really being able to see what you pass. I looked forward again and eased into another slight turn. "...So Jade, how are you today?"

"What?"

"I'm just asking how you feel."

She let her head rest against the back of the seat. "…Hm, okay I guess. I mean I had better days, but this trip will make it worthwhile."

"What do you mean you've had better days?"

"Oh, I'm just kinda sore. My shoulder and neck are a bit touchy; think I may have picked something up in a bad way this morning."

"Really? Huh…Well, we got a few hours ahead of us, so just wait and see."

About two-and-a-half hours pass by me and Jade playing pointless games of I Spy or Roadside Bingo. Jade had the map in her lap and is tracing more lines on the folded paper with her paw. She keeps telling me how next year or next time we take a vacation we should go somewhere far, like really far and explore. I thought about the idea for a while and we drove a few more miles in silence. I glanced at the clock in the radio, which was softly playing 'Highway to Hell' and it read a few minutes to eleven. I look back at the road and see that we were starting to do downhill. Once the car was angled downward, I could see water. "Hey Jade! I think we're here!"

"Awesome!" She moved in her seat to look forward.

I looked the spot over as we kept coming closer to it. It, too, was a flat place, though it had a few select trees in a few areas. The lake connected to a river that led down to some far off place I was not even remotely interested in at the moment, and on the other side of the lake was a slight rise in the landscape, forming long, rolling hills that stretched for miles. The lake itself was enormous, maybe two miles across, and the water was a crisp looking blue. I could see a bare spot with no grass that was perfect to set up camp.

The sight kept creeping closer and before I knew it, I was slowing down and pulling onto the grass. I parked the car about fifty feet from the camp spot because it doesn't really feel like camping with technology right next to you. I hopped out of the car and went around to the back and popped open the trunk. Jade appeared by my side and I stuffed the rolled up tent into her paws. I grabbed the cooler, a box of matches, the bag of non-refrigerated food, our fishing poles, and closed the trunk. I hurried after Jade who was already walking toward the bare spot.

We reached the end of the grass and the start of dirt and slowed. In the middle of the grassless area, which was about the size of a tennis court, only rounder, was a ring of stones. About five feet from the ring was a larger, segmented ring of three large flat stones and a log to sit on. Each stone could seat one person, while the log could seat three or four. An obvious campfire area, but it was still rather nice. Three trees sat between the bare area and the road, and I saw Jade place the tent supplies near the base of a tree. "This is where the tent will sit," she said with a smile. I agreed; it was the flattest area with a bit of privacy. I looked to my right and saw that we had another thirty feet until the grass turned to sand, and the sandy beach stretched for another forty feet and then hit water. This was a beautiful area, and I was glad Jade told me about this on the map. I walked forward and set the cooler down in front of the fire pit and saw that the ring of rock was empty.

I looked up at Jade to see she was already setting up the tent. The connecting rods meant to bend and give the tent an arc-like shape where fighting her, trying to spring from her paws. I smiled and put down the small bag and matches. "While you set up the tent, I'm gonna find some firewood."

"Alright," was her reply.

I walked down to the sandy beach in search of driftwood, for it was clear that with flat grassland, wood wouldn't be the first, or easiest, resource to find. It _was_ easy this time though, for the beach was littered with white wood, dried by days in the sun and perfect for burning. I bent down and grabbed a thin stick that looped in an unusual way, then its thick and straight neighbor. After a few minutes my arms were filled with wood and I was returning to the campsite. I stepped onto the dirt and saw that Jade was having a bit of trouble getting the last two tension rods into the ground. I dropped the wood into the fire pit, walked over to her side, and put a hand of her shoulder. "Need some help?"

She didn't look at me, but she did step aside and let me take one of the two tension rods. "Yeah, get this in the ground and I'll get this one." The rod was really giving a fight, but I crouched down and so did Jade. With my help, we jabbed the two into the ground and they held. I look at our army green shelter and smile. "...There."

"We good?" Jade asks.

"Yeah, we good." We both burst into laughter at our grammar.

I patted Jade on the back then pulled her into a one armed hug. The spike on her chest jabbed me in the ribs slightly, but I ignored it. "You still feel sore?"

She pushed free with a snicker. "Not really, no."

I smiled and ran my hand over her head, ruffling her fur. We laughed a bit more and I swiveled on my heels to face the lake. "...Now what?...We've set up the tent...gathered firewood...basically everything needed." I clasped my hands over my ears. "...Shit, I didn't plan for much after this except for relaxing!"

Jade tapped my shoulder and I turned to her. "Ed, think about it." She put her paws on my shoulders and turned me back toward the shore. She poked her head past my left arm. "There's sun, there's water, and you have a change of clothes right?"

"...No...these were all I brought."

Jade sighed. "Ed, you're so hopeless sometimes...anyways, we can swim!" Jade walked past me and started for the sand. "Make sure you take off your shirt so you have dry clothes though!"

She didn't have to tell me twice. The sun was shining, the sky was clear and blue, and the heat was intense. Jade had a point; it was perfect weather for a dip. I stripped off my shirt while kicking off my shoes and tossed them on top of the cooler. I sat down on one of the flat stone near the fire pit and yanked off my socks. I then stood, dropped my shorts, leaving me in my boxers, and looked around. The road was clear and Jade was already starting to sit down on the beach. She sure was fast, I'll give her that. I started off in a run toward the water, easily clearing the space between me and Jade. I touched sand once, twice, three times, four times and jumped forward. I soared past Jade and was flying over the water.

I hit the water's surface in somewhat of a skidding belly flop and stayed up for a bit before sinking the three feet of water and hit sand with my chest. I pushed myself up and raised my nose above lukewarm water then poked my whole head up. Jade was sitting on the shore about seven feet away with her feet in the water laughing her head off. The belly flop didn't particularly hurt, but it must have looked silly. I sunk back down to my nose and blew a few bubbles.

Jade wiped her face. "Ed, you should have seen yourself! You looked like a pool toy after someone popped it!"

I felt my ponytail touch the side of my face. "Yeah, well…I think I hurt myself," I lied. "Can I get a hand, er…paw?" I floated a bit closer, feigning injury. Jade snickered again and stood, then walked down into knee deep water and held out her paw. I reached up and grabbed it, then yanked her into the water. I floated back a bit into the area where I splashed and chuckled. Jade nearly jumped out of the water, but she settled on the sandy floor and eyed me. "Like you said, _we_ could swim."

Jade reached back and grabbed the four rods of fur on the back of her head and sort of wrung them out. "I guess I did say _we_." While she was standing the water came up below her chest, but barely above her waist. I was on my knees nearly sitting on my heels hunched over, so the water touched my chin. Jade pushed back her ears like a human might do with her hair and slugged me through the water on my left arm. A playful hit, so it didn't hurt. "Don't do that again."

"Whatever you say." I jumped backwards into deeper water and did a flip under the water, scraping my head on the sandy bottom as I did, and stayed down. I could see at least forty feet through the clear water before it turned to the cloudy blue green. I resurfaced and looked at my smiling Lucario. "Come on Jade!" I swam out to where I could touch the sand if I dunked under the water. Jade cracked her neck and jumped forward like a professional diver and bolted to my side she popped up and splashed me in the process. "Hey!" I splashed a bit of spray back at her, though it soared over her muzzle and hit her ears.

"Oh, so that's how it's going down." Jade placed her arm under the water and swung like she was swatting a fly. The act pushed her back a bit, but made a miniature wave about seven inches tall. I couldn't tread water very well, so the wave hit me in the face and ran up the bridge of my nose.

Jade chuckled at me and I smiled deviously. I swam forward and caught her wrists and went under. I dragged her under with me and we both stared at each other under the water. I smiled and let go of her right wrist and waved my finger at her. I tapped her nose and then swam backwards into deeper water. I saw Jade swim after me so I stopped and resurfaced for air. Jade did the same and then we both went under. I, for some reason, started to walk on the sandy floor like I was strolling on the sidewalk in slow motion. Jade swam by me and I reached out and grabbed her. With a quick movement, I had her over my shoulder and jumped back to the surface. Jade slid off my shoulder and back into the water laughing. I laughed with her.

We spent the remainder of the day in the water and by the time we got out, Jade was soaked to her skin and my toes were shriveled. The sun was setting over the hill on the other side of the lake and we were walking back to the campsite. I sat down, still in my wet boxers, on the fallen log after I retrieved the cooler and food and pulled out the box of matches. The air was cold at night, settling around fifty degrees, so I struck a match and tossed it into the fire pit. The driftwood instantly lit and grew to a steady fire. I looked to my left to see Jade on her paws and feet shaking off. When she was done, the fur on her chest poofed and her tail was as well. She came over and sat down on the log with me. "That…was fun."

"I'll say; you got me good a few times out there." I saw her rotate her shoulder. "Something wrong Jade?"

"Yeah, all that swimming, all that movement, killed my shoulders. My hips feel a bit off as well."

I turned around and stood, then stepped behind her. "I'm sorry to hear that Jade." I put my hands on her shoulders and pushed down a bit while I squeezed. I rubbed my fingers and the flat of my palm into her shoulders. "Any better?"

Jade had her eyes closed and hummed a bit. "…Mm…I can feel the tension melt away…"

That comment made me pause a bit, but I resumed after a second. "Okay…now I feel awkward…"

"Why?"

"Well…here I am…in my underwear…rubbing your shoulders, and then you say something like that? I just feel…odd now." I lightened my grip on Jades shoulders. "…Sorry, is this good? Need it harder?" Jade nodded and I obliged. I was careful around the area between her neck and collarbone because too much pressure there could hurt. I heard a few of her joints pop and she straitened.

"Oh wow, that felt great! The tightness in my shoulders is gone…thanks Ed."

"Yeah, anytime." I sat back down to her left and reached down into the plastic bag and brought out a bag or marshmallows. I handed Jade the bag and stood up and walked over to one of the trees. I reached up and grabbed a branch to see if it was straight. I broke it off and reached up for another. When I had the two sticks I looked them over. One drooped a bit while the other had a notch near the spot I broke it off, but they seemed fine. I walked back over to Jade and handed her a stick, then took the bag back from her, which she had opened, and plucked one of the white cylinders out. I picked a second one for Jade, which she took, and stuck mine on my stick. I let it hang near the fire.

The sun had set completely now, leaving our campfire the only source of light in the area until the moon would creep out and light the world. The sticks in the fire crackled and the fire snapped while Jade and I roasted out marshmallows. Jade stuck hers into the fire and let it catch, then retracted it and blew out the flame. I toke mine back as well, which was a golden brown, and slid it off the stick, leaving a gooey white trail. I tossed mine into my mouth and Jade looked at hers. She liked the skin black, and once the last spark had faded from her snack, she slid it of the stick and into her own mouth. I swallowed. "So Jade, how do you like this trip so for?"

She chewed a few more times before answering me. "…Mhm…I love it! The sun, the water, the time I get to spend with you, it's all perfect!" I smiled and pulled out a few more marshmallows and stuck them on our sticks. I wrapped my arm around Jade's waist and pulled her a bit closer. She let he head droop and rest on my collarbone. I smiled and put my chin on her head. She sighed a happy sigh. "...Just perfect."

We let the fire lick at our snacks and I set mine aside. Jade let her stick fall to the dirt, but she moved it a bit with her foot so that the marshmallow was away from the fire, but still on the pit's edge. Jade wrapped her arms around me and began to rock back and forth. I followed her motion. "Oh Jade…I love you so much."

"I love you too Edward." We rocked a bit more in the warmth of the fire. I closed my eyes as we nuzzled each other. "…Ed…sing for me?"

I felt a smile creep across my face as I drew in another breath.

"..._I hear you breathing in,  
Another day begins~  
The stars are falling out,  
My dreams are fading now...fading out~_

_I've been keeping my eyes...wide...open...  
I've been keeping my eyes...wide...open..._"

I lowered my voice for the louder parts, but Jade just seemed to snuggle closer to me.

"_Ooh, your love is a symphony,  
All around me, running through me~  
Ooh, your love is a melody,  
Underneath me, running to me..._

_Oh, your love is a song~_

_The dawn is fire bright,  
Against the city lights~  
The clouds are glowing now,  
The moon is blacking out...is blacking out~_"

Jade and I continued to rock back and forth. I was sort of glad we were alone because a moment like this should be left to certain people.

"_So I've been keeping my mind...wide...open...  
I've been keeping my mind...wide~ open, yeah~_

_Ooh, your love is a symphony~  
All around me, running to me...  
__Ooh, your love is a melody~  
Underneath me, and into me..._

_Oh~ your love is a song,  
Your love is a song~  
Oh~ your love is a song,  
Your love is strong~_"

The fire crackled, but we ignored it; this was the perfect moment.

"_With my eyes...wide~ open...  
I've got my eyes...wide~ open...  
I've been keeping my...hopes...unbroken...  
Yeah~ yeah~_

_Ooh, your love is a symphony~  
All around me, running through me...  
Ooh, your love is a melody~  
Underneath me, running to me..._

_Your love is a song~  
Yeah~ ...Yeah~  
Your love is my remedy~  
Oh, your love is a song~..._"

Jade continued to rock back and forth, and I with her, and let out another breath. "...Beautiful." I felt her grasp go limp as she fell into slumber. I smiled and kept my eyes closed, letting my Lucario sleep. I may have fallen asleep with her if the fire's constant heat had set a reminder. The fire was still going strong and I opened my eyes. I eased out of Jade's grasp and laid her down on the log and walked back to the car, for I had forgot two important items; our sleeping bags. I opened the trunk, grabbed them, shut it, and walked back to the tent. I unzipped the front, tossed in our sleeping bags and straightened them out.

Satisfied with the softer flooring, I went back to Jade, picked her up, stared at the fire for a second, and then with Jade in my arms walked to the tent. I eased her inside and opened one of the brown bags, then set her inside. I covered her up to her neck and smiled. I then went back outside and stared at the fire from afar. I know the safety laws, so I walked back over and kicked some dirt on the fire until it went out. I stared at the two marshmallows on their sticks and then turned. I crawled into the tent myself and zipped the front closed, then proceeded to enter my own sleeping bag. I glanced at Jade one last time before I myself fell asleep.

...I wasn't sure what woke me up, but it did. I sat up and looked over at Jade's sleeping bag, seeing it was empty. Panic filled the soles of my feet and I kicked out of my sleeping bag. I went for the tent door but it was already unzipped. I nearly jumped out of the tent and got to my feet. I looked around. The moon was nearly full and gave good illumination and the fire pit was left as it was. The sticks with our marshmallows were still where they were and I paused with my hands in my armpits. Jade was nowhere in sight. I let my heart slow and stopped seeing so I could start hearing.

I listened for the slightest sounds, and I found a few. They were short, quick breaths, like those of a runner's. I sort of traced the sounds to one of the trees near the tent. It was the farthest tree of the three, sitting rooted about fifteen feet from my spot. I crept closer to the tree and the sounds became fairly louder as I did. I got to where I was leaning forward on the tree's bark and I slowly poked my head around the side. My relief was immediate but something else caught me at the sight. Jade was sitting down on the other side with her head back, slightly panting. Her shoulder was rotating and when I followed her arm, I saw that her paw was between her legs. Shock was what held me for a second longer before I stepped to the side and made my presence apparent. "Jade?"

Jade jumped and looked over at me. Her face went red. "Edward!?"

My face grew hot as well. "Um...Jade, I...think you should go back to the tent." I rubbed the back of my head. "We…uh, need to talk." She nodded and stood, then rather quickly walked past me. I stood facing the grassy plain a bit longer before I took a deep breath and turned to go back to the tent as well. I noticed the air had a certain scent to it in the immediate area, but I put it off and walked back to the tent. I crawled inside, zipped the door closed, and turned to my Pokémon.

Jade was on her knees with her hands behind her back and her head low. "...Ed, I'm sorry-"

"No, don't talk." I readjusted myself to where I was sitting cross-legged. "Jade...I'm going to ask you a few things, let you ask me a few things, and tell you a few things...okay?" I got a nod from her red face. "Jade, this is a bit hard for me to say, 'cause most humans don't have to say this speech until they have kids, but..." I drew in a deep breath, "Jade, masturbation is nothing to be ashamed of. It's a natural urge that we all get." I closed my eyes as my face grew hotter. "Now I know you're of age, and you have been for a while, so...may I ask when this started?"

"...Um...about two years ago." Jade's voice was shallow and shy.

"Alright, alright...Jade, here's a question that I've never asked you before. This may have nothing to do with the situation but...are you in heat?"

"No!" I peeked open my left eye to see Jade throw her paws forward. I could see her right paw was wet and glistening in the slight illumination from the moon seeping through the tent. "...I mean...no, I won't be for another few weeks."

"So then may I ask what seemed to push you to this point? I mean, it's calm, cool, and peaceful out."

Jade put her paws down in her lap. "...I...I don't...I don't really know. I just woke up and felt like I needed it." I opened my other eyes and looked at her. I saw tears form in her eyes. "Oh Ed, please don't think badly of me! I'm sorry, I-"

"Jade...stop." I rocked onto my knees and leaned closer to her. "Can I ask a few more things?" She nodded. "Okay, this urge you get is strong right?" Another nod. "So how many times do you need to do this?"

Jade closed her eyes. "…I…get off two or three times a session."

"How many sessions a day?"

"…One…sometimes two." Jade looked up at me with tears flowing. "…Do you…still love me?"

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug. I placed one hand on her back and the other on the back of her skull and pushed her head to my shoulder. "Jade...never..._ever_ say something like that again. There is nothing in the world you can do to make me love you any less." I backed from our embrace and kept my hands on her shoulders. "Listen, I love you with all my heart and nothing can even come close to how strongly I do...If there is any way I can help, just let me know."

Jade looked at me. "...Edward...are you saying what I think...you're saying?"

"That depends," I answered. "Are you going to ask what I think you're going to ask when I say yes?" She nodded. "...Well then, ask."

"...Edward...you've been my trainer for the last decade. I love you so much that...I...Edward, these thoughts…they've been about you." I felt my blush grow. Jade looked me straight in the eye. "...Ed...will you mate with me tonight?"

I felt my chest tighten. "…Jade…I will, but on one condition." I put my hand under her muzzle. "You have to promise me this; I don't want dad to know about this okay?" She nodded. "Good girl." I tilted her head back so I could connect her lips with mine, and they did. It was a bit unusual at first, but it felt pleasant all in all. I broke several seconds later and pressed my forehead against Jade's. "Shall we?" She nodded again and began to lie down. Once she was down I stirred on my knees a bit. "…Um…I know how I sounded, but…how do we start?"

Jade's face went even redder than it already was. "I think…we should start with this." Jade reached down and grabbed her waist, then started to push downward. Her plush, blue pants stared to follow the line of her legs and she slid them down. Jade casually kicked her pants aside to the corner of the tent and spread her legs, exposing herself to me. I couldn't help but look her over. Her waistline was separated by the bottom of her yellow fur and the same black from her legs came upwards. While the majority of her legs were black, I notice that her inner legs above the knee and the area around her entrance were blue. Her slit seemed almost bright against her blue fur and I noticed that her tail had not come off with her garments. I swallowed the lump in my throat and started to slide down my boxers. I could feel Jade's gaze trace me as I came closer. I basically leaned over her, supporting myself on my arms, and rubbed up against her slit. All seven inches of my member had become rock hard and I gazed into my Pokémon's eyes. "I'm ready," was what she said.

I smiled at her and lined myself up. I didn't want to hurt Jade, but I knew that the first time tended to be…painful. The schools kept away from Sex Ed, but you learn these on the streets. So I went as slowly as I could, entering her. Jade was so tight, I thought I may not actually be able to take her, but I slid forward another inch or so and hit a wall. I stopped and looked at my Pokémon's face. She nodded and I steeled my nerves. I pushed forward and felt something give, and kept pushing until I hilted Jade. I looked at her face once again, but she didn't seem fazed. Steel-types do have a _very_ high pain tolerance, so maybe it didn't hurt all that much. I didn't move for a minute or so just to be sure. I began to slide out and then pushed forward again, making Jade moan. I repeated the action, though faster, a second time, third, fourth, each getting a noise from my Lucario.

She was so warm, I didn't know if I could last, and I had just started. At a slow rhythm I continued to thrust into Jade, making her slide on the sleeping bag's slick surface. Jade started to lose her translations and just began to whisper and moan her name. I was happy I was helping her out. I slid my left arm under her back and sat up on my knees, bringing Jade up with me. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her hips and continued to buck my own forward. I was going at a faster pace into Jade's tight cunt by this point. Jade poked her head past mine and rested on my right shoulder. I was lucky she had her back hunched a bit and her breasts were a good size, otherwise the spike on her chest would practically gore me.

Jade continued to bounce on my member, panting parts of her name, while I kept thrusting upward into her. Jade hit down on me harder than before and kept herself hilted on my cock. I felt a warmness spread over my groin and inner legs as she came, coating my skin in her juices. She moaned and let her back slump, and the scent near the tree hit my nostrils again. After a bit I let her lie back down, with me still inside her, and thought about her earlier words. _'I…get off two or three times a session.' _She wasn't done yet. I turned her onto her right side and slid her right leg in-between my own. I held her left leg up against my chest, parting them at what was somewhere like an eighty degree angle and pushed into her again.

Her moans of relief turned to soft grunts of pleasure and moved forward with my thrusts. With her right arm partially under her head, Jade reached up with her left and started to grope herself, making her noises a bit louder. I hugged her left leg as I pushed and pulled in and out of her. Jade started to huff something. "…Ed…Hah…harder…" I followed her words and sped up, putting more force into my back. When my skin came in contact with her fur it made the sound of hitting two balls of yarn together. Jade let her mouth stay open slightly as I humped her, seeming not being able to keep total control over herself.

I put a bit more force behind my thrusts and reached down to her pussy. I rubbed my finger around her spread lips, making Jade move her head back. I began to toy with her clit, getting soft shouts from my Pokémon. I pushed into her snatch deep and hard, then moved my hips from side to side, grinding inside her. I pulled out of tight pussy completely, which made Jade look up at me. "...Ah...Ed, what are...what?" I let go of her leg and she let it fall to the other one. I gripped her hip and pushed Jade over onto her stomach. I then grabbed her other hip and pulled her ass into the air. I reached down and aimed myself, then I slammed forward into her tight snatch again, this time making her scream with pleasure. Taking her doggy-style, I kept up the pace, ramming her harder and harder.

I could feel something happening to me, in my loins. "...Ja...Jade...I'm about to..." I could feel her tighten around my member as she came again, squeezing me. It sent my over the edge, and I slammed into her one last time. Stream after stream of my white cum entered Jade's clenching pussy, filling her. She moaned as I continued to load my seed into her. I waited a few moment for me to stop, then I hunched over her limp body. "...Jade...are you okay?"

I got a soft noise, followed by huffed breaths of sleep. I smile and fall back, my head hitting the wall of the tent and let slumber overtake my mind as well.

…

I gingerly open my eyes, being greeted by the green ceiling of the tent. I sit up and rub my head. "...Mm...Jade, I had...the most unusual dream last night." I look around the tent and see Jade sitting cross legged in the open doorway of the tent. Her tail was wagging and I could see that her blue pants were near the door. "...So...it wasn't a dream."

"No, it wasn't," Jade said softly. "...Edward...I'm really sorry if I caused you to do something you didn't want to last night." She looked at her left paw. "My body is...strong. Sometimes it can overpower my judgment."

"Jade..."

"I'm sorry Ed...can we put this behind us?"

I look down at my legs, seeing I was covered by my sleeping bag. I throw it off and crawl over to Jade's side. I put an arm around her shoulder. "...No...I can't put this behind me." Jade looked over at me. "...Last night, I did what I did not because you persuaded me, but because I chose of my own free will. You...needed help, and I gave it...because I love you." I leaned forward and caught her in a kiss, which she returned. I break away. "...Jade, you just let me know if you ever need help again."

Jade smiles. "...I'm...kinds feeling something." I nodded and pulled Jade back into the tent. I zipped up the front and returned to her side. She leaned forward and kissed me again, and I felt her tongue press against my teeth. I let her in and she began to wrestle with my tongue. We break a few seconds later, a strand of saliva connecting us. Jade wiped her paw. "Ed...I want to try something..."

"What is it?"

"It's something I saw on TV one day." Jade put a paw on my chest and pushed my down to the floor. She got on top of my chest and spun around so her back was facing me. She bends down and scooted her rear toward my face, presenting my with her pussy. I felt her grab my member and begin to pump, trying to make me hard. She moved a bit further up on my chest and put her knees on the floor near my shoulders. Jade stopped rubbing me. "And then...we both...you know, right?"

"Sixty-nine."

"Yeah," she replied. Jade leaned down and took the head of my member into her mouth. It was amazingly warm. I moaned and reached up with my right hand. I pulled the lips of her slit apart and move my head closer. I stick my tongue deep into her entrance, getting a coppery taste, almost like blood. Jade moaned onto my cock, and began to bob her head. I darted my tongue around her insides as she sucked my off, trying my best to eat her out. I could feel her waist quiver when I did anything. I took my face away and closed my eyes. "Jade...I'm..."

She brought her head up from my member. "Go ahead." she returned my cock to her warm maw. Out session of sixty-nine didn't last to long, for right after Jade said that, she brought herself off of my chest and settled between my legs, my member still in her mouth. She bobbed her head, moving back and forth as she did. I could feel my member hit the back of her throat, and she wasn't taking all of me yet. I began to sit up, taking over the situation. I grabbed the back of Jade's head with my hands and began thrusting into her mouth on my own accord. She relaxed and let me take over.

I moved my hips back and forth, face-fucking my Lucario. Her mouth could only house five of my seven inches, but it still felt amazing. The pressure in my lower areas was growing, so I sped up. "Jade, I'm gonna cum..." She nodded while I thrust into her mouth. I kept pumping into her maw harder and harder until I couldn't hold it any longer. I pushed forward and pulled her head close to my body with such force my member penetrated past her tonsils into her throat. Jade took every inch of me as I came past her teeth and down her throat. I was cumming directly into her throat, preventing her from spitting anything out.

We wait a bit for me to stop and Jade tapped the side of my leg. I look down at her and nod. I pull back a bit, but her head comes with me. I try to push her head away from my groin, but she seemed stuck. My cock's swollen head must be caught behind her tonsils. Jade opened her mouth and pushed against my legs slightly, but the head of my member was still lodged in her throat. I looked down at her and pulled away one last time and we part. Jade looked down at her legs, then back at me with a smile. I rubbed the back of my head. "Sorry Jade. Let me make it up to you." I pushed her down onto her pack and laid down between her legs.

Jade spread her legs and exposed herself to me again. I reached down with my right hand and part her lips. Jade squirmed when I did this, so I continue. I slid three of my fingers into her opening, making her squirm even more. Jade began to huff and breath in a rushed way. In response, I added my four finger and slid my hand inside her up to my thumb. Jade reached up with both of her paw and began groping her chest. "Oh Ed...this is...wonderful."

"Then you'll love this," I replied. I backed my hand up and put my thumb down, the I slowly slid my hand back into her warm snatch. My thumb popped past her lips and I pushed a bit harder, making my hand disappear into her pussy. Jade muffled a scream as I slid my hand deeper into her. I balled my fist and pushed deeper past my wrist. I slid my arm about a third of the way to my elbow before I hit her cervix. From there, I start to pump my arm in and out of Jade's cunt.

"Ed!" Jade began to shout every time I bump her limit with my fist. My arm was already drenched with her juices. I pushed as deep as I could and lift upward, making Jade's lower body lift up with me. Jade lets out a loud moan when I did this and I began pump into her again. Jade began to move her hips and I lowered her back onto the ground. Jade arched her back and I felt her tighten around my arm, followed by a wave or warmth. She came over my arm, and I took advantage of this to slide my arm out of her.

I whipped my arm and shook it off. "...Jade, feel better?"

I heard her pant as I turned around and reached from my boxers. "...Ed...thank you...I feel...so much better." I heard her inhale deeply and kept it in. After I unzipped the tent, she exhaled. I stepped outside and jumped into my underwear, then straitened and pulled on my arm.

Jade rustled in the tent a bit, then stepped out and joined me in the cool morning air. I looked her over, noticing she was dressed again. I threw my arm over her shoulder and brought her closer. "Jade, this is day two of our seven day trip..."

"Yup," she replied. "...What are we going to do?"

"...We have out fishing poles...the lake for fishing and swimming...a fire pit for telling stories...actually a lot."

Jade put her paw on my shoulder, and we both turn. "Ed, let's just have fun."

I smiled. "...Yeah...let's just have fun."

Jade smiled back. "...Fun." She leaned and kissed me, the walked past the fire pit toward the lake. I waited a moment, then cracked my knuckles and followed her. Yep, we were going to have a lot of fun out here.

**Note: we are running low on pairings and ideas. If you have a pokemon you wish to 'read' about, review/pm us and tell us.  
Authors of Rserve 38**


End file.
